


Biscuits

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb, a bit disappointed with the lack of tiger-shaped biscuit cutter, quickly cut out a dozen of cats which might look like tigers if one squinted. Jim worked much slower. Standing on a small stool (he was too small to reach the table), he carefully cut out little sheep and dogs. He was very concentrated on his work, the tip of his tongue sticking out from his mouth, and worked with a steady pace even when Sebastian hurried him saying that they wouldn’t ‘bake the biscuits before dinner, Jimmy.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: cooking/baking

_Come, Jimmy,_ Sebastian grabbed the smaller boy’s hand and pulled it, encouraging Jim to follow him, _Mrs Manson is making biscuits and she says we can help her,_ he continued with excitement.

That afternoon they were playing in Seb’s room and the blond ran downstairs to get them something to drink. In the kitchen he found Mrs Manson, the cook, kneading the biscuit dough. She smiled to him and said that she would need some help with cutting out biscuits. Forgetting about apple juice, Sebastian quickly ran to his room and seconds later returned with slightly confused Jim, who was holding Rodia.

They observed Mrs Manson flattening the dough with a rolling pin and preparing biscuits cutters. They were silver and shiny and came in different shapes and sizes: hearts, flowers, stars, teddy bears, little men, cats, dogs and even sheep. Jim looked at them with a mixture of curiosity and amazement. Finally, Mrs Manson gave them a free hand.

Seb, a bit disappointed with the lack of tiger-shaped biscuit cutter, quickly cut out a dozen of cats which might look like tigers if one squinted. Jim worked much slower. Standing on a small stool (he was too small to reach the table), he carefully cut out little sheep and dogs. He was very concentrated on his work, the tip of his tongue sticking out from his mouth, and worked with a steady pace even when Sebastian hurried him saying that they wouldn’t ‘bake the biscuits before dinner, Jimmy.’

Finally, there was no dough left and Mrs Manson put biscuits into the oven. Dusted with flour, the boys observed growing biscuits; Seb held Jim’s hand tightly, worried that the smaller boy might accidentally touch the oven door and burn himself. When the biscuits browned, Mrs Manson, pot-holders on her hands, took out the sheet pan.

‘No, no, no, they have to cool down,’ she said when Sebastian reached for a biscuit cat, ‘I don’t want you to burn yourselves, boys.’

When the cookies were ready to eat, Mrs Manson put a few handfuls of biscuits on a plate and handed it to Sebastian with a smile.

‘Here you are. They’re good now.’

Seb turned to Jim, showing him the plate.

 _See?_ he beamed, _We’ve made biscuits._


End file.
